Treason is Reason
by Punk Ranka
Summary: AU. Dir en Grey. Science fiction. Dans un monde où se côtoient cyborgs et humains, qui diable est-il ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?
1. Prologue : Who I am ?

**Auteur : **Ran' (punk_)

**Base : **Dir en grey…mais pas que ça

**Disclaimer : ***commence VRAIMENT à haïr cette ligne* Bon Dir en grey panamoi, scénario inspiré d'un comic appelé « Aphrodite IX », crée par Dave Finch et David Wohl…parce qu'il faut rendre à César blablabla…

**Pairing: **Alors là…je me refuse de le dire

**Genre: **A.U, Futuriste…

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Encore une nouvelle fic *pleure*. Et un accouchement double en plus, Devy ayant elle aussi commencé son auto défi johnnizien…je vous assure qu'on faisait peine toute les deux : elle, à pianoter comme une furie sur mon ordi, et moi, avachie sur mon lit, à griffonner comme une folle mon scénar sur des feuilles volantes…deux auteuses tarées ensemble dans la même pièce ? Pas bon, pas bon (surtout à 3h du mat' passé…on se refait pas)

**Musiques pour écrire** : Le CD de Akira Yamaoka, « I futurlist » et Disturbed « The game »

**Dédicace** : A la grande prêtresse évidemment qui bétalecte sans pitié et ose me faire d'odieux chantages pas du tout réglos T____T

Treason is Reason

_« Chaque nuit tu regardes le ciel et tu te demandes qui l'a crée. Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais. »_

**PROLOGUE : WHO I AM ?**

_« Mesdames et messieurs du conseil…ce que vous contemplez à présent n'est pas seulement l'avenir de la technologie mais aussi celui de l'humanité. Riez si vous le voulez. Je vous l'autorise car l'incrédulité est une réaction compréhensible. Après tout comment les machines pourraient-elles nous supplanter ? La question pertinente serait plutôt...comment ne pourraient-elles pas le faire ? »_

Il aimait ce passage du rêve, le moment où il sautait par la grande fenêtre vitrée. Les éclats de verre brisé produisaient toujours un son agréable à ses oreilles, et le vent frais lui faisait presque oublier qu'il venait juste de se jeter dans le vide du quarantième étage…

…Mais était-il vraiment en train de rêver ?

D'un mouvement brusque, le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il reprenait subitement conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait, et parvint juste à temps à se rétablir en touchant avec violence le béton du trottoir. Légèrement étourdi par sa chute vertigineuse qui l'avait pourtant laissé presque indemne, il porta autour de lui un regard perdu et désorienté, cherchant à savoir dans quel pétrin il avait bien pu se fourrer.

Il leva alors des yeux gris métallique vers le gratte ciel sordide duquel il venait de tomber et passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux bleu nuit qui lui cachaient nonchalamment la vue.

_Comment ai-je pu survivre à une chute pareille ?_

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir plus sur la question, qu'une dizaine d'hommes surgit soudain de nulle part et l'entoura avec une rapidité trahissant l'expérience. Et sûrement pas avec des attentions purement amicales, à en juger les canons des pistolets mitrailleurs qui lui visaient à présent la tête avec une précision quasi chirurgicale : un mouvement et il devina qu'il tomberait raide mort.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violation du code de la procédure pénale, alinéas epsilon trois à sept » récita consciencieusement la voix robotisée d'un des droïdes tandis qu'un autre lui attrapait violemment la nuque pour l'immobiliser et empêcher ainsi toute tentative de fuite ou de rébellion de sa part.

Quasi instinctivement, sans même réaliser ce qui le poussait à agir comme cela, le jeune homme lui enfonça avec violence son coude dans ce qu'il considérait comme l'estomac de son agresseur, fracassant sans effort apparent l'armure de métal pour atteindre ensuite la chair, à son grand étonnement.

_Tiens, lui n'est donc pas un robot…_

D'un geste souple et gracieux, il se retourna et lui arracha son casque, révélant à la lumière du soleil couchant un visage atrocement brûlé et des pupilles dilatées et vides. Retenant une grimace de dégoût, il empoigna ce qu'il restait de cheveux sur son crâne à moitié dégarni et se mit à le secouer avec rage :

« Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » cracha t'il au visage sans expression avant de le jeter brutalement contre un des murs de la ruelle désaffectée où il se trouvait.

Emporté par son élan et sa frustration, il fracassa alors plusieurs fois le crâne du malheureux contre la paroi de briques, indifférent au sang qui giclait et entachait sa physionomie parfaite, mais l'homme resta obstinément silencieux et lui adressa pour unique réponse un regard absent et lointain.

« …En application de l'article delta du code de procédure pénale, la résistance à agent en exercice entraîne la privation des droits légaux. La sentence sera donc appliquée immédiatement. »

_Merde. Les autres…_

D'un bond prodigieux il évita les premiers projectiles mortels et parvint même à empoigner l'arme du premier flic qui termina tristement sa misérable existence sous les balles de ses collègues zélés. Il fit sauter la sécurité avant de pousser le sélecteur de tir sur « rafale » et cala la crosse contre sa hanche. La mitraillette était lourde et peu pratique mais bizarrement, il n'avait aucun mal à la faire fonctionner même lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une balle lui traverser l'épaule de part en part alors qu'une autre perforait un des ses poumons dans un sifflement aigu.

Toutefois, il ne ressentait presque aucune douleur. Juste la rage de se savoir cible sans comprendre pourquoi.

Il vida sans pitié son chargeur sur les autres membres de l'escouade lorsqu'un autre sentiment fit brusquement son apparition pour rejoindre cette haine quasi primitive : le crépitement des balles, le bruit des corps qui s'affaissaient les uns après les autres, l'explosion des grenades du dernier survivant qui tentait vainement de sauver sa peau…Tout cela lui prodiguait une joie aussi intense qu'immense et tout son corps ressentait cette merveilleuse sensation.

Un sourire grisé vint étirer ses lèvres rouge sang tandis que le dernier policier tomba abruptement à terre, son corps tressautant encore sous les coups de son arme fumante.

Tout occupé à s'acharner sur les cadavres, le jeune homme n'entendit pas tout de suite le vrombissement léger indiquant qu'un appareil volant s'approchait de lui à vitesse modérée et, quand un chuintement sec parvint enfin à ses oreilles, il était déjà bien trop tard.

Il eut juste eu le temps d'arracher la seringue hypodermique qui s'était plantée dans son cou mais parvint toutefois, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, à apercevoir un homme vêtu de sombre qui s'approchait lentement de lui, indifférent au carnage qui les entourait.

« Désolé du retard beau gosse…un bouchon sur le périph' » marmonna le nouvel arrivé d'une voix blasée avant d'empoigner le jeune homme drogué et de le jeter sans ménagement à l'arrière du vaisseau.

**FIN DU PROLOGUE**

_Raaaah je sens que je vais m'amuser sur cette fic, ça va bastonner sec dans tous les sens…bon avec un minimum de déduction vous avez compris qui nous faisait son petit saut de l'ange du gratte ciel non ? Non ? Ben comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire alors…Gnyahahaha, Allez c'est parti pour le chapitre 1 !!!_

_*Ran' qui n'arrive plus à se tenir*_

_Devy : Je confirme, elle fait peur quand elle écrit v_v En même temps je vaux pas mieux :p_


	2. Chapter 1 : Who are you ?

**CHAPITRE 01 : WHO ARE YOU ?**

Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, ce fut d'abord pour apercevoir les multiples lézardes d'un plafond décrépi et blanchâtre. Il les referma presque immédiatement tandis qu'il repliait un de ses bras sur son visage crispé par la confusion, ne sachant s'il rêvait encore ou si ce qui l'entourait était bien ancré dans la réalité…

Après un nouvel instant d'hésitation, il finit par repousser abruptement les couvertures pour prendre conscience d'un détail qui lui avait jusque là échappé : il était complètement nu.

Qui avait donc osé le déshabiller en profitant de son inconscience ?

L'image floue d'un homme au visage caché par le contre jour s'imposa alors dans son esprit, et, sans plus s'appesantir sur l'endroit inconnu où il se trouvait, il sauta d'un bond du lit et s'entoura à la va-vite du drap à la propreté douteuse avant de se diriger droit vers la porte métallique.

Après être resté un court moment décontenancé par l'absence de poignée sur la paroi lisse et sans aspérité, il remarqua un étrange cadran vert phosphorescent, qui brillait à intervalles réguliers, à gauche de cette unique sortie. Spontanément, il plaça nerveusement une de ses mains sur la paroi glissante et un bip froid et sonore résonna dans le silence de la pièce alors qu'un scanner analysait ses empreintes digitales. La porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir dans un glissement accompagné d'un bruit de décompression assourdissant pour lui laisser le passage libre.

_Est-ce que je vis ici ?_

Il tomba alors sur une pièce qui s'apparentait à une salle de contrôle mais dans un fouillis indescriptible : plusieurs câbles multicolores et fils en tous genres jonchaient le sol et des multiples écrans cathodiques renvoyaient des images éblouissantes qui l'aveuglèrent partiellement et l'obligèrent à plisser des yeux.

En plein centre de la salle, il distingua vaguement un unique siège… et retint brusquement sa respiration en découvrant qu'une personne lui tournant le dos y était nonchalamment assise.

« Tu t'es réveillé tôt aujourd'hui…» remarqua la voix grave et posée de l'homme qui fit subitement tourner son fauteuil, révélant son visage fin et anguleux à la lumière artificielle des ordinateurs qui l'encerclaient de toutes parts.

Le jeune garçon tressailli imperceptiblement tandis que cette intonation, à la fois suave mais néanmoins empreinte d'ennui, réveillait quelque chose de profondément enfoui dans les limbes de sa conscience. Il connaissait cette voix…

Dans l'expectative, il détailla sans mot dire son vis à vis qui venait de décapsuler une canette de bière et qui hocha brièvement la tête dans sa direction avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux rouge sombre.

« A ta santé, beau gosse » marmonna t'il avant de boire une longue rasade de sa boisson désaltérante.

« C'est toi qui m'a tiré dessus et drogué »

« C'est en effet une façon de voir les choses… » riposta le roux sans se défaire de son attitude lascive, plus préoccupé par sa bouteille que par ce garçon qui s'approchait de lui en affichant maintenant clairement ses intentions menaçantes.

Irrité par ce flagrant manque de conviction et d'attention, l'adolescent agrippa subitement l'autre par la gorge et darda sur lui son regard le plus noir :

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te buter, là, tout de suite ? »

« Déjà parce que je ne pourrais plus répondre à ta prochaine question… » rétorqua immédiatement l'autre homme avec un sourire torve en soutenant sans faillir l'éclat mortel des pupilles de son étrangleur, nullement impressionné.

Ils restèrent un instant comme pétrifiés, se jaugeant l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune finisse par desserrer son emprise avec un grognement de dépit, le rejetant violement dans son siège, dans un vain espoir de ne pas sortir complètement perdant de leur confrontation.

_Sale con…_

« Bien, maintenant que tu es calmé… » estima le roux en se levant lentement non sans masser distraitement son cou endolori « …tu vas t'asseoir là » ordonna t'il en lui désignant du menton le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

« Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres connard ! » réfuta immédiatement le jeune garçon dans un sifflement furieux.

« Bien comme tu veux…j'ai tout mon temps. Tu vas finir par t'asseoir. Tu finis toujours par le faire… »

Le roux haussa les épaules avec fatalisme puis s'en alla s'appuyer avec une sensualité tapageuse sur une des consoles avant de tourner lentement le fond de sa canette pour la finir d'un trait, sans plus un regard pour l'autre occupant de la pièce.

Cédant une nouvelle fois, ce dernier se laissa tomber avec brutalité dans le fauteuil avant de laisser ses doigts frapper à intervalles réguliers les accoudoirs pour montrer son impatience grandissante. Ce sale rouquin avait vraiment intérêt de vite bouger ses fesses avant qu'il ne lui torde le cou…

« Tu ne sais pas où tu es…ni qui tu es pas vrai ? » questionna subitement celui-ci en pianotant distraitement sur un clavier dont il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence.

Puis, sans prévenir, l'inconnu fit brusquement pivoter le fauteuil, indifférent au début de protestations du garçon qui s'étrangla immédiatement dans sa gorge à ce qui s'était imposé brutalement à sa vue.

Les yeux agrandis par l'incrédulité, il resta comme stupéfié avant d'oser lever une main pour toucher du bout des doigts la soudaine apparition sous le regard agacé du plus vieux qui suivait la scène, un sourcil ironiquement levé :

« T'es con ou quoi ? C'est qu'un hologramme, tu vas… » Sa main passa brusquement de part et d'autre de la vision « …juste le traverser ! »

« Un hologramme… » répèta pensivement l'adolescent, comme pour mieux en comprendre la signification.

« Une image de synthèse si tu veux, c'est un simple enregistrement que tu as fait hier soir. Tu es bien installé ? Je le lance » expliqua sommairement le roux en tournant une espèce de cadran encastré dans le mur.

Une voix synthétique emplit alors la pièce et le garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit ne put empêcher un frisson désagréable de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en reconnaissant la voix.

Sa voix.

_//Alors Toshiya, comment vas-tu depuis hier ? Pour commencer et si tu n'as pas déjà compris je suis toi. Et le type derrière là c'est Die mais si veux l'emmerder, appelle le Daisuke. Il déteste son putain de prénom…et il n'a pas tort d'ailleurs…Bref c'est le seul ami qu'on ait et même si je devine que t'as envie de le buter, retiens toi pour l'instant…et fais lui confiance…Au moins autant que tu peux.//_

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer quelque chose quand la voix robotisée reprit, coupant court à toutes ses possibles remarques :

_//Autre chose aussi, on est pas humain. Techniquement on est des androïdes. Pas la peine de tirer cette tronche, on n'y peut rien. On a des organes humains mais tout ça a été bricolé en labo plutôt que par les voies naturelles. T'as du remarquer que t'avais certaines dispositions pas vrai ? C'est le bon coté des choses on va dire. Par contre on ne sait pas d'où on vient, ni comment on est arrivé là. Et le peu que nous savons…on l'oublie quinze minutes après avoir effectué nos missions…Je compte donc sur toi pour en apprendre un peu plus. Et ne te décourage pas Toshiya, on finira par comprendre un jour//_

Un silence oppressant suivit cette dernière phrase qui sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Toshiya avant qu'une autre voix tout aussi synthétique mais d'une intonation différente annonce clairement et distinctement

_//Fin de la transmission. Souhaitez vous la réécouter ?//_

D'un geste sec, Die arracha la prise qui contrôlait le voltage et l'hologramme se brouilla avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, les laissant à nouveau en tête à tête dans la pièce vide.

« Bon c'est pas tout beau gosse, va falloir que j'aille nous dégoter un boulot… » expliqua t'il brièvement tout en fouillant dans un tiroir pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes dans un piteux état.

« …Tu comptes pieuter dans ce foutu fauteuil toute la journée ? » rajouta t'il avec agacement en avisant que l'adolescent ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, son regard errant encore là où l'image de synthèse venait de disparaître.

« Putain de droïde, je te jure… » râla t'il en allumant sa cigarette avant d'empoigner le drap qui entourait sommairement Toshiya et de le tirer brusquement à lui, révélant ainsi le corps nu et parfait de son propriétaire.

La morsure du froid sembla faire reprendre conscience au jeune garçon dont le regard plongea soudain dans celui de son aîné qui lui soufflait tranquillement sa fumée de cigarette au visage

« Quel boulot ? » réalisa alors ce dernier, fronçant les sourcils en avisant la tête du roux si près de la sienne.

« T'occupes, va te mettre des fringues potables et prends ça » lui conseilla Die en lui tendant une étrange carte magnétique aux reflets irisés.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda le garçon en faisant tourner l'étrange rectangle de plastique dans ses mains, l'observant sous toutes les coutures en espérant y trouver son utilité.

Son étonnement presque enfantin sembla renforcer encore un peu plus l'agacement de son vis-à-vis qui secoua la tête avec emphase.

« Ca s'appelle de l'argent, tu as même oublié ça ? Quand tu seras présentable tu iras t'acheter à manger. Tu risques d'avoir faim…et la bouffe que t'as dans ton frigo a décidé de vivre sa vie depuis un moment déjà… »

Sur cette dernière phrase, le roux s'engouffra dans un sas métallique et disparu sans plus de formalités, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées incohérentes et ses nombreuses questions.

Il resta un long moment immobile, son regard courant sur les multiples cadrans d'ordinateurs comme s'il allait subitement en avoir un pour lui donner les réponses qu'il cherchait. Puis son regard retomba sur l'objet que lui avait donné Die…Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai qu'il avait faim. Il se décida donc de suivre les conseils qui avaient quand même un fâcheux arrière-goût d'ordres dans la bouche de ce rouquin détestable et retourna dans ce qu'il pouvait maintenant considérer comme sa chambre. Sans un regard pour le lit ou le bureau encombré, il fit coulisser la porte vitrée de l'armoire afin de trouver des « fringues potables », ignorant prodigieusement son fugitif reflet dans le miroir. Il haussa un sourcil en avisant les tenues impeccablement pliées et retint un juron avant d'empoigner les étoffes pour les jeter sans ménagement sur le matelas.

_Il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais me saper comme ça, ce sale pervers ?!!_

Mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : on ne lui laissait pas voix au chapitre, il avait le choix entre porter ces fringues de traînée ou sortir à poil. Avec un grognement de dépit, il attrapa le short en cuir et le tee-shirt noir et les enfila rapidement avec répugnance. Il prit ensuite ses mitaines renforcées en titane et vérifia leur solidité en fracassant d'un coup de poing la table de nuit sur sa gauche. Geste purement inutile et gratuit mais il avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs en pelote. Puis, il se saisit de son ceinturon de munitions qu'il ajusta rapidement sur sa taille avant d'ouvrir mécaniquement les tiroirs de la commode pour en sortir quatre petits poignards, qui trouvèrent immédiatement leur place dans les emplacements prévus sur ses avants bras gantés de cuir et de métal. Son regard erra alors à la recherche de ses chaussures qu'il finit par retrouver gisant sous son lit. Leur laçage s'avéra tout d'abord long et fastidieux mais bien vite ses gestes gagnèrent en vitesse et précision De plus, les cuissardes avaient l'avantage, en plus de l'agrandir de cinq bons centimètres, d'être elle aussi renforcées en titane et de pouvoir y glisser deux autres poignards. Il s'empara ensuite d'une paire de lunettes, qui s'avéra par la suite avoir une utilité beaucoup plus grande que celle de protéger des U.V, et d'un Desert eagle modifié qui intégra immédiatement l'étui vide qui battait sur sa hanche droite.

S'estimant enfin prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, il quitta l'immeuble sans même chercher à prévenir Die de son départ : il n'était plus un gosse et il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne après tout…surtout pas à ce sale type.

Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez quand la puanteur de l'atmosphère le prit à la gorge alors qu'il débouchait dans la ruelle sale et en ruine. Les trottoirs -où du moins ce qu'il en restait, était envahis par d'énormes rats qui se disputaient les poubelles regorgeant de détritus tandis que des gens en haillons dormaient à même le sol ou tendaient une main décharnée par les privations ou la lèpre dans l'espoir de recueillir un peu de pitié en espèces trébuchantes. Toshiya resta un moment figé, tous ses sens en éveil tandis qu'il sentait tous les regards converger vers lui : clochards, marchands comme badauds, tous s'arrêtaient pour le dévisager sans aucune honte. Légèrement mal à l'aise d'être l'objet de tant d'attention, le jeune homme traversa la ruelle, tout en évitant les bouches d'égout qui reversaient de temps à autres de l'eau verdâtre et croupie. Ses pas le guidèrent mécaniquement vers un étal tenu par un vieux chinois dont le visage ridé était presque entièrement caché par un large chapeau conique. Ce dernier releva brièvement la tête en l'entendant s'approcher et l'androïde crut même apercevoir un sourire fugitif avant que le marchand ne prenne la parole d'une voix usée par le temps :

« Alors Toshiya, comment vas-tu ? La même chose que d'habitude je suppose ? »

La question n'attendait aucune réponse à en juger le sac en plastique que lui tendait à présent le vieil homme. Le jeune garçon tendit un bras pour récupérer son bien tandis qu'il retirait nonchalamment ses lunettes de sa main libre. Il posa ensuite la carte magnétique sur le comptoir usé et jeta un coup d'oeil au mystérieux contenu du sac tandis que le chinois faisait glisser le petit rectangle de plastique dans un étrange boîtier

_Du poisson ? Ce truc est rempli de poissons…_

Son regard resta un moment accroché aux reflets argentés des écailles comme hypnotisé et un léger raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées : le petit vieux avait de nouveau relevé la tête et lui tendait sa carte en souriant. Il hocha de la tête en remerciement et s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et désigna du menton ses lunettes de soleil qu'il avait distraitement glissées à l'encolure de son tee-shirt

« Tu devrais les remettre Toshiya »

Un moment décontenancé par cette constatation qui sonnait presque comme une supplique silencieuse, il choisit pourtant de s'y plier rapidement sans rechigner.

Ne serait ce parce que l'homme lui semblait bienveillant et sincèrement concerné…bref tout le contraire de ce Daisuke.

Quand il réintégra enfin son chez lui, ce fut pour retrouver Die à nouveau affalé dans le fauteuil du pseudo salon, les yeux rivés sur un écran tandis que sa cigarette se consumait lentement au bout de ses doigts. Il ne leva même pas le regard à son arrivée et Toshiya, bien qu'il s'en sentit vexé, ne parvint toutefois pas à se résoudre à attirer son attention.

Il voulait l'ignorer ? Lui aussi pouvait le faire décida t'il alors que ses pas le portaient dans la cuisine. Il était en train de ranger ses vivres dans le réfrigérateur quand une présence derrière lui le fit faire un demi tour rapide : Die était appuyé contre le chambranle de la pièce et le détaillait sans aucune gêne, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » persifla le jeune homme avec agressivité.

« Elle te va bien cette tenue » se contenta de répondre le roux tandis qu'une lueur intéressée éclaira brièvement ses prunelles sombres

Toshiya retint un cri de frustration, ce type voulait vraiment crever dans d'atroces souffrances pour le chercher continuellement comme ça ? Il était tout bonnement insupportable. Mieux valait ne pas rentrer dans son jeu…

« J'ai acheté à manger…pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me connaît, là dehors ? »

« Ah ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu es aussi célèbre, beau gosse ? »

Le jeune homme grinça des dents devant le ton clairement ironique et le surnom détestable mais réussi à se contenir : il voulait sa réponse et il savait que le roux finirait par la lui donner.

Die s'avança lentement vers lui, écrasant au passage son mégot sur la table, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres et Toshiya remarqua alors avec dépit que ce mec était aussi grand que lui malgré ses talons, ce qui n'arrangea guère son humeur massacrante.

Il soutint sans faillir le regard scrutateur de l'humain et retint un mouvement de défense quand il sentit ce dernier le pousser contre le mur d'une main tandis que l'autre venait caresser doucement sa joue

« Tu t'es regardé récemment dans le miroir Toshiya ? On te regarde parce que tu es bandant c'est tout ! T'as un corps et un visage parfait et tous ces clodos dehors ignorent que t'es synthétique » expliqua Die d'une voix sourde alors que sa main glissait lentement sur le cou de l'androïde, son regard fiévreux plongeant dans celui narquois de son vis-à-vis.

« Le vieux chinois me connaissait lui » remarqua le jeune garçon alors qu'une seconde main hésitante venait s'attarder sur sa hanche

« T'es son meilleur client, normal qu'il te connaisse » murmura le roux, la respiration saccadée tandis qu'il faisait lentement remonter ses doigts sous le fin tissu noir du tee-shirt.

Toshiya resta un moment silencieux, comme pour mieux prendre conscience de l'évidence de la réponse, et laissa Die se faire encore un peu plus entreprenant. De toute façon il n'en avait rien à foutre et rien ne l'empêchait de tout arrêter en lui broyant la mâchoire ou les poignets, voire même les deux, quand ce petit jeu l'agacerait. Il les tenait ses représailles réalisa t'il avec un sourire machiavélique avant de passer ses doigts légers dans la chevelure rouge, attirant le visage de l'humain encore plus près du sien

« Encore une dernière chose…Pourquoi le papy m'a-t-il conseillé de remettre mes lunettes ? » demanda t'il d'une voix suave avant de lécher sensuellement les lèvres à peine entre ouvertes du roux.

Il sentit immédiatement ce dernier se raidir, et pas vraiment de la façon dont il l'espérait, avant qu'il ne se rejette brusquement en arrière pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux deux.

La déception de voir sa vengeance avorter en si bon chemin s'atténua un peu en voyant l'air agacé et légèrement perdu qu'arborait le roux.

« J'ai du boulot pour toi, passe dans le salon » finit enfin par répondre ce dernier avant de quitter la pièce, ignorant du même coup sa dernière question.

Encore et toujours des ordres. Avec un soupir agacé, Toshiya le suivit et se posa sans douceur dans le fauteuil, ne serait ce que pour empêcher l'autre abruti de s'y asseoir. Après tout, il avait cru comprendre qu'il était chez lui ici, qu'est ce qu'il squattait aussi là, l'autre ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question quand Die attira son attention en appuyant sur une brique d'un pan de mur aussi gris que déprimant. Immédiatement et presque sans un bruit, celui-ci pivota, révélant une galerie impressionnante d'armes en tous genre : fusils d'assaut, mitraillettes, uzi, cran d'arrêt, grenades, lance flammes…il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Cachant sa surprise, Toshiya détailla avec une fausse nonchalance l'artillerie :

« C'est sensé m'impressionner tout ça ? » lâcha t'il d'une voix blasée

« C'est à toi, tu en a besoin pour ton job je te le rappelle » reprit le roux en laissant sa main glisser le long du mur jusqu'à attraper une série de scalpels et de les jeter au jeune homme qui les rattrapa tous sans difficulté.

« Mais je fais QUOI au juste ?! » s'énerva le brun qui commençait pourtant à deviner le pourquoi du comment.

« Pas secrétaire de rédaction en tout cas » railla le roux avant d'émettre un petit rire bref « Tu es tueur à gages beau gosse et un bon en plus, d'où ton bel appart'. Maintenant si tu permets on va attaquer les choses sérieuses ».

Il pianota rapidement sur un clavier et le crépitement d'une imprimante se mit en route. Quelques secondes plus tard une feuille couverte de symboles et d'annotations sortait de la machine.

« Ton plan de mission, potasse moi bien tout ça. Puis tu reviendras me voir…Tu peux pas aller là bas habillée comme la dernière des putes » termina le roux avec un sourire torve.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**

_Ce Die, quel trouduc' hein ? raaaaah je l'aime trop ____ (bon il est un peu méga trop vulgaire mais j'ai décidé que ce serait the big muffle de l'histoire)_

_Bon dieu ce que j'en ai chié avec la tenue de Toto…elle est parfaite dans ma tête mais pour la rendre sur papier c'est la grosse loooooooseuh…*illumination*_

_je vais demander à Devy de faire un dessin, elle se demerde bien avec les fringues…_

_Bon chapitre 2 la mission…et apparition d'un nouveau perso (bon de deux en fait, mais le deuxième je m'en tamponne un peu le coquillard…que de spoilers ^___^)_

_Devy : ouais ouais ouais sauf que ton toto j'arrive pas à le faire ç_ç Mangounette à l'aide ç_ç A moins que je dessine les fringues sur un modèle de femme, mais là ça n'aurait plus aucun intérêt v_v Faites des efforts d'imagination vous autres qui lisez !! o_


End file.
